1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack structures and more particularly pertains to a fishing rod rack for supporting a fishing rod relative to a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, rack structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rack structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,700; 3,537,595; 3,701,504; U.S. Design Patent 300,283; and U.S. Design Patent 268,461.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fishing rod rack for supporting a fishing rod relative to a support surface which includes a lower engaging assembly mountable to a vertical wall surface for receiving a lower end of a fishing rod, and an upper engaging assembly mountable to the vertical wall surface spaced from the lower engaging assembly for receiving an upper end of the fishing rod so as to support the fishing rod in cooperation with the lower engaging assembly, wherein the upper engaging assembly includes a fixed upper support plate and a pivoting upper support plate which can be opened to facilitate positioning of the upper end of the fishing rod into an aperture directed through support plates.
In these respects, the fishing rod rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing rod relative to a support surface.